School Life
by HyperAsianNinja
Summary: [Deihina] Hinata goes to a new school as an emo scene person. There, she captures the interest of a red head and Uchihas, but later, more boys are rivaling for her love. With secrets,a bitchy Sakura, hot lingerie, and a chibi.OOC AU
1. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me, I'm HAN (HyperAsianNinja)**

_And this is my first story x3 Yes, yes I know it sucks. And this is supposed to be chapter 1, but blah blah blah, I made a mistake._

_ (I edited my story cause of grammer errors and some other stuff) ;_

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, but if I did, then Sakura would die a painful death. Bwahahahah- cough-

And there's some deep bashing of Sakura and Ino. And at least all the characters are gonna be OOC to the max, crazy, bitchy, perverted, bashed, or hated.

Turn back now if ya don't like. Cause what you'll read will make you either hate me forever and spit in my food when I'm not looking and blaming it on the waiter, OR bitch slap me. Choose one of the above. ;)

Don't say I didn't warn ya.

_Now, on with the story!_

Sasuke was just about to dose off when a certain blond baka yelled.

"HAVE YOU HEARD?! THERE'S A NEW KID!" Naruto said, or rather shouted to the group.

"Geez Naruto, could you lower the volume?" asked an annoyed Kiba.

"Oh, heh, sorry," said Naruto while scratching the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly.

The only reply from Shikamaru was a snore and from Chouji, a munch from his BBQ chips.

"…" answered Shino.

"Hn." was Gaara's, Sasuke's and Neji's replies.

But Sasuke was slightly interested in this info, he heard there was a new kid coming, and he knew it was a girl. 'Hmm, I wonder is she's going to be a fan girl…' he thought. Sasuke shivered at that thought. 'I hope not.'

"Class, there's going to be a new student," Kakashi said. Well, today was a good day since Kakashi wasn't late, but all the pervert wanted to do was see if the new girl had -cough- a big chest -cough-.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a girl with her hair covering almost half of her face and eye, and her hair was unique, it was a dark purple with a tint of blue, and red black highlights. She was wearing a black shirt with four straps holding it up, and on each side, one strap was on each shoulder whilst the other straps were just loose and dangling on her upper arm (A/N: I know, the explaining isn't really clear, so if you want to see what the shirt actually looks like, watch the music video Blind by Lifehouse and the top is what the girl's wearing, or just go on my DA account, the link's on my pro). She was wearing baggy black pants with two chains, each with and item, the first one had a black wing and the other, and black wallet. Plus, her hair went to her mid back and she was wearing black shoes. She had eye liner on around her lavender eyes, which somehow reminded him of Neji's. The shirt also said 'BACK OFF' with two blood stains giving her a scary look along with her pale emotionless eyes. And she had a black backpack carelessly slung on one shoulder and a black, purple and red tattoo on her right upper arm (Think of the ANBU tattoo). She also had a huge rack, so she was stared at and was probably guaranteed to have a fan club by the afternoon.

**Hinata's POV**

"Ahem, well, will you state your name?" asked a very perverted Kakashi.

"Hyuuga Hinata," I said in a bored tone.

"Okay then Hyuuga, sit down in the empty seat between the kid with the duck butt haircut and beside the redhead," stated Kakashi.

I looked around the classroom still seeing most of the boys staring, since my shirt showed some of my curves. I saw some Gaara and Sasuke fan girls glaring at me; I glared back, but with more intensity and most of them sunk into their seats, except for Sakura and Ino. "Who does that fucking bitch think she is?!" Sakura angrily whispered to Ino. "I don't know, but it'll be fun to see her cry." Ino whispered back. They both smirked evilly. I sat between the redhead and the heartthrob, or so I've heard. Then I looked over at my nii-san, hm, typical, he's surprised at my change, like the rest of them.

**Sasuke's POV**

As Kakashi was reading his perverted book until the end of the Honors period of Math, which he was supposed to be teaching. Hinata didn't seem to mind, and she took out her drawing pad and started doing the obvious. While she was drawing an angel walking in the rain with her hair soaked and wings with the feathers falling off, I was staring at her. "What the hell do you want?" Hinata asked with a slightly annoyed tone. "Nothing," I said and quickly turned my head away from her, slightly embarrassed.

'God she must think I'm weird…Wait, why do I care what she thinks about me?'

'**Cause she's really hot and you have a crush.'**

'Who the hell are you?'

'**Your conscious.'**

'Well I don't want one, go the hell away.'

'**Nnnoooooo.'**

Sasuke was pulled out of his little mental war when the bell rang. 'Thank god.'

**Hinata's POV**

I pulled out my schedule. 'Hmm, right now it's 9:01, P.E.'s at 9:05, Reading at 9:58, science at 10:35, Social Studies at 11:03, Free Period at 11:39, Art at 12:21, Lunch at 12:50, Free Period;1:47, Health; 2:31, Class of your choice; 3:04,and then we leave at 3:45.' When I was at the locker rooms, I changed into my red and black baggy shorts, which ended at my knees, yet they didn't weigh a lot, and into my sleeve less not-too-tight-yet-not-too-loose black shirt with red, purple and black flames along the right side of the shirt. Then I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, except for the hair covering my left eye and I left some hair on the right side of my face creating a side bang. I walked out of the locker rooms, and when I was at the gym, I got bombarded by two slutty fan girls.

"Look bitch, stay away from Sasuke," snarled Sakura.

"Oh how nice of you to notice, I AM a bitch, but at least I'm not a god-damned slut." I nonchalantly said.

"A SLUT?!" Ino and Sakura screamed simultaneously.

"Yeah, I mean, look at what you guys are wearing, slutty short shorts and a pink or yellow tube top that doesn't even cover your stomach." I retorted.

People were starting to form a circle around us and our verbal fight and some were saying, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"WELCOME BACK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!" shouted the creepy guy with monstrous eyebrows and a bowl cut, plus, he was wearing spandex and you could see all of him. And, he was going commando meaning he wasn't wearing underwear…Eww. -shudders-

Damn it, our fight's over, oh well, I could kick their little spoiled asses any day.

**Gaara's POV**

Hn, so she could sure stick up for herself, and she's a loner, plus, she's tough.

Anko walked through the door and then Gai suddenly bursts through the double doors.

"WELCOME BACK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!" shouted Maito Gai.

"He does it every year…" mumbled Anko.

"500 laps on the track field!" exclaimed Gai.

Groans of protests came from the students, and I honestly don't blame them.

**Hinata's POV**

Sweet, I love running. As soon as the whistle blew, I was off. And the two royal bitches were running after Sasuke, but sadly, they were afraid of the possibilities of the heels breaking off of their stilettos.

Now, only four people were left on the track course, the Uchiha, the eyeliner kid, the Uzumaki, and me. I wasn't really tired, but my legs were. I'm pretty thankful my little sis Hanabi helped me in dexterity training, thus, I'm faster than her now.

Okay, now I was pretty much in front of both of them, there were four people running, WERE, but the blonde thought he smelled ramen and ran off the course…--' How lame… god no, they were catching up, but thank god that this was the last lap! The redhead, who I heard was named…Gaara? And then there was Sasugay, wait, no, it was Sasuke, yeah. Almost at the finish line… nooo! Gaara and Sasuke are right beside me! I ran faster, and when they saw my acceleration, they decided to go faster too. But too bad for them, I already made it! Ha! Beat that! I was sweating a lot, therefore, my clothes stuck to my skin showing my curves. As Sasuke got closer, he was really tired and fell on something soft when he was done. And yes, that something soft was ME. I felt glares directed towards me due to the fact that our position wasn't very child appropriate, he was on top of me, with our noses touching and I felt his breath on my lips. "Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me." I growled.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Can't… Too tired…" I panted, I bet I look pathetic right now.

'**That's cause you do.'**

'Shut up.'

She shoved me off, but when I was on top of her, I kind of groped her, wait scratch that, I DID grope her, and it was nice…and squishy, and soft…

God! That thought was wrong, geez, I guess I have to apologize… Damn it…

When I walked into the locker room, no one was in there except for a certain one…

**Hina's POV**

I'm pissed, that little perverted bastard was on top of me! I don't care if that was an accident, or an "accident" , I'm pissed.

I changed into my baggy black jeans with chains and I took off my top and was about to put on another when…

**Sasuke POV**

Oh my FUCKING God! There in front of me was Hinata, topless, but at least with a bra on, a lace, black beautiful bra…I was blushing badly and then I did the unexpected, I fainted.

**Hina POV **

Oh good god! That fucking peeping tom! I quickly slipped my black top on, slung my backpack over my shoulder and dragged a blushing Sasuke out of the locker room by his high collar. He was still unconscious and people had surprised looks on their faces, and some people were laughing, like Uzumaki Naruto. When I got to the nurse's office, I told her that he passed out, but then I had to wait there until he woke up. Oh the burden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, thanks for reading! By the way, these are the ages:

Hinata: 14

Sasuke: 15

Sakura: 15

Naruto: 15

Neji: 15

Tenten:15

Ino:15

Gaara:14

Temari: 16

Shika:15

Itachi: 16 (Yes, I know he's supposed to be older that Sasuke by 6 years)

And, that's all I want to list. Ninja away! xP


	2. Chapter 3

**Squee-ness!!!Thanks to GaarasKitsune Black Diamond07,and crystaldrops14 for being the first reviewers! I send my love to all reviewers!Thanks guys!Hope you'll like my future chappies. And,yes,there's gonna be Itachi liking Hinata... and some other people too. ;)**

Disclaimer: There's some Sakura and Ino bashing...oh what the hell, I bashed them so much they're bleeding on my kitchen floor. I also don't own Naruto, or anything else. Also, I'm slightly perverted,so watch out. Also, Sasuke and some other people are closet perverts. XP

_..."Mmm, Hinata-chan, you're so tight!" I moaned. "Nhhhnnmm, Sasuke!" Hinata screamed as she climaxed._

Poke, poke, poke...'Okay, that's it I can't take it any more.' "_Gaahhh!_" Sasuke screamed suddenly as Hinata dug her nails into Sasuke's arm. "And the pervert finally wakes up." Sasuke suddenly remembered the incident and was oblivious of his wet dream, well, he was oblivious about the wet part.

Hinata suddenly burst into a fit of laughter when she looked at his crotch. Sasuke looked down at where she was staring at and his eye twitched uncontrollably and he covered his area with his hands and was blushing.

When her laughter subsided, she said,"Looks like the 'great' Uchiha had an 'accident.' Who were you dreaming about, Bitch 1 or Bitch 2?" Hinata then gasped sarcastically and then said, "Or was it about me?"

Hinata was smirking while Sasuke was slightly blushing.

'God, why do I always act weird around her... and why did I have a ya know what over her?'

**'Had a nice dream?'**

'Yeah, I mean NO, No! ...Fine, yeah, I did.'

**Hinata POV**

"C'mon." I said after Sasuke changed his pants. That was a really funny incident, inside I was still laughing, but masking my emotions was important.

We walked to our next class silently, while Sasuke was sneaking glances at me. I was mentally smirking, looks like someone has a crush.

I spent about two hours with the Uchiha, great. Now we have art, hehe, awesome. When we opened the door I was greeted by glares from some girls and from some boys; lustful looks, and vice versa for Sasuke.

I handed the note to Ms. Yuuhi, but she wanted me to call her Kurenai. "Ms. Hyuuga, go sit by Gaara, the guy with the kanji on his head.

Hn, he always has a seat that's empty next to him, guess he's a non social guy.

**Gaara POV**

Yes! Take that world! Maybe I do have somebody out there for me since Kankuro and Temari were bitching about how I don't have a girlfriend and how I should get one. But I love myself and only myself...or maybe not.

We're supposed to be doing free art, but I don't like drawing anyway. That lucky Uchiha bastard, he was ON TOP of her and was GROPING her! I feel sorry for her, she's going to die of rabid fan girl attacks.

Damn, she's emo, like me, and she's not a fan girl, so it's going to be hard to win her heart, better start now. Looks like the Uchiha has his first crush too.

And when class was over, we had lunch.

**Hinata's POV**

When I opened my locker, red, black, and purple notes came out... What the hell?! One of them said:

" _I lov_e_you and I would cut myself for you." Your secret lover._

...No comment. What a poser, trying to ACT emo just because they like me. Feh, I'll NEVER love anyone ever again after the 'accident.' And I'm not talking about the Uchiha's accident. Everytime I love someone, I loose them. But, shit, I have a damn fan club.

I walked to lunch and sat down at an empty table in a dark corner. While I was eating, I felt someone staring at me. I pray to god that it's not the bastard. When I looked, a pair of green eyes were staring back at me. I broke the little staring contest, threw out my trash, and went on the campus.

**Gaara's POV**

"...Gaara, Gaara! Fine, you made me do it." Temari said. She put her pinky in her mouth then stuck it in my ear.

"What the hell Temari?!" I growled.

"You weren't listening to me, by the way what were you staring at?" Temari said.

"Nothing," I said quickly and then looked down.

After a few seconds she figured it out. "Oh my god! That's wonderful Gaara! So who is she?"

...Woah, I didn't realize that I was staring at her, but she's quiet and hot! WAY hotter than Sakura or Ino could ever be.

I hate Temari, because after she said that, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro looked up and stopped eating. But when Tenten looked up, she tilted her head up slowly and had an evil glint in her eyes.

She then went by Temari and when she whispered to Temari, they both started to laugh mechanically after Tenten was done. But then Temari started to cough due to some air loss.

"Girls are so weird." I mumbled under my breath.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

Both Kiba and Naruto were confused, but Neji,Sasuke and Shikamaru knew who I was staring at.

After Temari whispered to Kankuro, she said while wiping a fake tear from her eye, "Our little Gaara is growing up!" And then they both attacked me with a bear hug.

"You shouldn't be staring at my cousin, Gaara, she wouldn't have any interest in you or Sasuke." Neji said.

"She's your cousin?!" Tenten exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?! Or does the answer have to do with fate?!"

"Hahahaha! Sasuke-teme has a crush!" Naruto managed to say in between his laughter before Sasuke punched him.

"How do you kn-"Sasuke and I said, apparently shocked at Neji's words.

Bitch 1 and Bitch 2 happened to be standing behind Sasuke ready to pounce on him when they heard Neji.

"WHAT?!" They both exclaimed.

**'NO NO NO NO NO! What?! Sasuke likes me, cha!' **Inner Sakura said.

Then they started looking for Hinata with Temari and her group wanting to see the fight.

**Hinata POV**

I sat down at the bottom of the tree, where it was shaded, and I took out my iPod and the current song was "Pain" by Three Days Grace, but even though the song was boosted up to max, that didn't stop me from hearing the two bitches.

"Hyuuga! What have you done to Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun?!" Sakura yelled in my face.

I turned off my iPod and stuffed it into my backpack. "Nothing, you?"

"Why does Sasuke-kun like YOU?!" Ino screamed.

"I dunno, uhh, lemme see, I think it's because I'm a HEALTHY kind of pale, not the anorexic kind, I'm _quiet_, I'm not plastered in makeup and I'm also wearing REAL clothes, not just enough cloth to clothe a dog in winter." Hinata shot back carelessly.

"You fucking bitch!" Sakura said.

"You got that wrong, YOU'RE the bitches, and you fuck boys." Hinata stated.

Then Tsunade, the principal, came and said, "Hey, hey, break it up, this is a school, not a boxing ring, the only fights take place in the self defense class, not here."

The students broke up and went else where, except for some certain students.

"Sweet, finally, someone did it! Hey, what's your name?" Temari said excitedly.

"Hinata." I said.

"I'm Temari, the bun girl is Tenten, the fat guy is Chouji," at these words Chouji said, " I'm not fat! I'm harvestly plump." (A/N: XD Haha, I got it from South Park.) Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever, the pineapple hair guy is Shikamaru, my boyfriend, and as you might know, the angsty guy with the funny hair cut is Sasuke, and the redhead is my baby brother Gaara. Oh yeah, the guy wearing all black is Kankuro too."

Wow, isn't that lovely, she's talkative.

"Wanna walk back to class with us Hinata?" Gaara asked shyly, but not showing the shyness.

"Oh. My. GOD! Gaara, are you okay, are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Temari asked.

Then he shot Temari an evil 'I'm-so-gonna-kill-you-when-I-get-home' glare.

"Hn. Okay." I said.

**Gaara POV**

Awesome, one point for Gaara, and one big ass zero for Sasuke! Bwahaha!

I took her backpack and we, along with the others walked to health class.

_Later, after boring health class with Kabuto..._

Hm, okay, the class of my choice... self defense then. I pray to god I won't get attacked by fan girls on the way, -shivers- they're crazy.

When I was there, I saw Tenten, Temari, and Hinata talking, Sakura and Ino bothering Sasuke, Naruto talking to Rock Lee about ramen and Sakura, while Kin was talking to Dosu and Zaku, and then there was Neji and Shino having a silent conversation.

I just down on a red and black mat with my back on the wall with my eyes closed waiting for Kakashi. I opened my eyes when I felt someone jab my side with their finger, I grabbed their wrist ready to break it, but I couldn't since A) it was Hinata, and B) she pulled her wrist out of my grip. "Damn... Kakashi's here and we're having a sparring challenge, since you were sleep ever so peacefully, I decided to wake you up." "Sorry..." I mumbled.

"First up: Hinata and Kin and Dosu and Rock Lee!"

Hehe. Kin forfeited after Hinata pulled her "precious" hair and Dosu lost because Lee had super inhumane speed.

"Next up: Sakura and Tenten and Lee and Naruto!"

After a few punches, Tenten was knocked out. 'Poor Tenten' Hinata thought. Lee and Naruto had a tie since they were distracted at the sight of Sakura trying to seduce Sasuke.

"Ookkkaayyy, Hinata and Ino and Zaku and Gaara."

I, of course won, he was weak. And Hinata won because Ino was simply afraid of her, but she didn't show it.

"Neji and Sasuke and Sakura and Temari!"

Sasuke won because Neji had a lot of stuff on his mind and my dear sister lost, it was almost a draw, but Sakura drew blood from Tema, thus, she lost.

"God, thats bloody... Okay, Sakura and Hinata and Sasuke and Shino."

Shino lost due to the fright that Sasuke might squish one of his bugs, and the pink loving bitch lost because she got a black eye, scratches, and bruises, while Hinata just had minor bruises and a few cuts.

"Kay, Gaara and Hinata, and whoever wins this one is who Sasuke faces."

I didn't really want to hurt her, but I'm still not holding back. I threw a punch, she managed to dodge it, and then she tackled me to the ground.

She was above me, and it seemed like her face was getting closer to mine, my eyes widened at what she was about to do. Right when her lips were hovering above mine, she flipped me over and took my left arm and twisted it so that my hand was on my back. She then pinned my left wrist on my back and pinned my right wrist to the floor.

"Damn it." I mumbled.

"Uhh, looks like Ms. Hyuuga won, congratulations! Oh yeah, Sasuke, she won 'cause we didn't have enough time for you." Kakashi said. (A/N: Oh yeah Kakashi teaches 2 subjects)

When Hinata, Sasuke, a now conscious Tenten, Temari, Neji, Shino, Naruto, and I were outside, Naruto burst into laughter.

"AHAHA! GAARA GOT OWNED BY A GIRL!"

"Yes, but he lost to a strong girl." Hinata said and then pinned Naruto to a tree by his neck.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." Naruto said, Hinata released him and then he was rubbing his neck.

"Bye Tenten, Temari, Gaara." she said.

She waved and then left.

Yeah, this chappie is really boring and stuff... But anyway... Ohmygosh! My story is on some people's favorites list! -faints- Oh yeah, cookies to all my reviewers 3


	3. Chapter 4

Hello peoples, tis moi 3rd chapter. Thanks to mai reviewers: GaarasKitsune, crystaldrops14, SillySasori, Nightgirl766, Kajifire, Uchiha Mizuki, SuSu.MoMo, lost-vampire-of-hate, mysterygurl13, FluffyDaPuffyPuppy, and blutzbaby. Also thanks to Kajifire for good advice! Oh yeah, my internet lags and I get lazy sometimes, but I'll try updating faster... Ehehe... Yay for OOCness! ;)

_Noooo, I got a haircut, quick, to the Ez-Hair lotion! No, just kidding. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto basically because my name didn't magically change to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Hinata POV**

"HEY! COME 'ERE!" Anko yelled, and I swear, her yelling was louder than Naruto's.

"Okay kiddies, we're gonna select some students to go on campin-, I mean a trip, yeah. And we're gonna select a few 'cause Tsunade uses her money on sak- err, I mean, the school's on a budget," Anko said rubbing the back of her neck while the students sweat dropped.

"Okay, we drew the names out of a hat, and also, the cabins are gonna be split by gender and we're also having the 11th graders with us too." 'So that's why there's more people here.' "Come over here when I say your name, then come here in two lines. For the girls' cabin, there's gonna be Tenten, Sabaku Temari, Yakamana Ino, Haruno Sakura, Tsuchi Kin, and Tayuya. Then there's gonna be Kurenai and I there too."

I mentally groaned. 'Damn it, I didn't get chosen, oh well, at least I'll have a week without the loud bitches.'

"Now for the boys, Hyuuga Neji," I heard Neji say, "Fate loves me." "Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi," 'Uchiha?' When I looked around, I saw Sasuke glaring at a goth/emo guy who looked like him, except for the fact that the guy wore lots of black and wore purple nail polish, his hair was longer and held in a low ponytail, and he had crow's feet, which made him look tired, but he still looked sexy. "Deidara, Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Sorry Hina, but there's not enough room in the girls' cabin. And to top it all off, Kakashi will be your cabin teacher. Plus, you can bring your pet if you want."

I bet my look looked priceless, great, I was stuck in the boys' cabin with a perverted teacher, a bastard, my feminine cousin, and some other kids, but at least that's better than being stuck with the whores. And I also get to bring_ him. _

Deidara? I never heard that name before. My eyes scanned the room and then I over heard someone say, "Cool, I'm in the same cabin as you, Itachi, yeah."

So I'm guessing that's Deidara. Some of his hair covered his right eye and he held the rest of his blond hair in a ponytail. He wore a black hoodie with a huge red weirdly shaped cloud on it and he wore black baggy jeans along with black and red checker pattern shoes and eye liner. Needless to say, he was kinda hot and he was emo.

'Wait, what am I saying? Calling Itachi_ sexy and _Deidara_hot_...'

**'Well I don't blame ya, they are.'**

'...And then again, I have two other people who like me, and then there's my fan club.'

Hinata's conscious devilishly smirked. **'I got a plan.'**

'What?'

**'You have to accept first.'**

'Fine'

**'Hehe, well, I thought seducing either the Uchihas, the red head, or the blondie would be fun, or at least tease them.'**

'Hmm, well that _would _be interesting...'

**'Okay then, but you might not wanna get into a serious relationship ya know.'**

'I know, I'm not gonna get too attached.'

**Normal POV**

_...Ugh, now I have to stay in one month without internet access._ Hinata thought.

She was in reading class now and the reading teacher, Mr. Umino, didn't like slackers so he decided to ask Hinata a question, but even though she was in deep thought, she was fully functional.

"Ms. Hyuuga, where did Japanese kanjis originally come from?"

"Hn, kanjis were originated from China, then the Chinese characters were altered so they could fit into the Japanese style of writing." Hinata stated.(A/N: Don't know if it's true, I kinda made it up...And I couldn't find another question for Iruka DX)

"... You're right..." Iruka said.

The boys looked at her with awed expressions and stars and hearts in their eyes, except for Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, and Neji, while the girls looked at her with pure jealously and hate in their eyes, excluding Temari and Tenten.

Then the class resumed normally with Hinata drawing a picture of a wolf...how odd.

Gaara was taking quick glances at her from his seat and observed her. Today she was wearing baggy black shorts that reached about a centimeter under her knee with multiple pockets, black sneakers, and a sleeveless dark red and black shirt that said 'What The Hell Is Wrong With Your Face?' and it looked like the sleeves got ripped off.

**'Like her?'**

'Shut up Shukaku.'

**'Whatever, but you DO know you have competition right?'**

'Yes, now leave me the hell alone right now.'

**'Feh, fine, but have you seen the way she looked at the older Uchiha and blond emo?'**

'...Yeah, and?'

**'Kukuku, well, let's just say she might be taken in a few days. Kudos!'**

'I swear, I got a gay conscious ...'

**Normal POV**

After lunch, Hinata sat under the same tree as yesterday hoping she wouldn't get jumped by some random bitches. She then took out her DS and slipped in the game Pokemon Diamond, and to be honest, she was a Pokemon freak.

Suddenly a little white dog with a brown nose, brown on his ears, and brown tracing around it's lips was licking her cheek which made Hinata smile slightly. She scratched him behind his ears and then he was on her lap with his head nuzzled between her breasts. Then she turned off her game and was petting him and rubbing him (Not in that kind of way --') She saw some shadows towering over her and then she looked up.

There standing before her was Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Temari, and Tenten.

'That lucky son of a bitch.' Gaara and Sasuke thought, both wishing they were in Akamaru's situation.

"Come 'ere Akamaru, come 'ere." Kiba coaxed. Akamaru whined currently liking where he was, I mean, who wouldn't?

"Wow Hinata-chan! Akamaru really likes you!" Naruto shouted.

"No duh, dobe." Sasuke said and then punched Naruto on the head leaving a swelling bump.

"Itai!!!" Naruto screeched.

"Hn." Hinata stated.

"Hey Hina! We're gonna go shopping on Saturday, which is tomorrow, wanna come? But if you say no, Tenten and I are gonna personally drag you there to the mall. Sooo, wanna come?" Temari said all in one breath.

"...O-" Hinata started.

"Yay!" Tenten and Temari said in unison and then glomped her.

Hinata was slowly turning red and then she choked out, "...Can't breathe..."

Then Gaara pried Temari off of her not wanting to have his crush die of air loss, and Sasuke did the same thing with Tenten.

"Sorry Hina..." They both said.

"Damn, that hurt like hell." She said.

"Sorry... Oh! C'mon, we have to go to class!" Tenten said with her usual happy aura and cheery voice.

When Hinata was being dragged halfway to class with her arms crossed over her chest by Tenten, she said, "Tenten, I could walk ya know."

"'Kay then." She said and then let go of Hinata.

As she was about to fall, Gaara grabbed her arm before she could come crashing onto the floor and pulled her to his chest a little too hard.

Their bodies were pressed on each other as Gaara felt Hinata's breasts mashed on his chest. Little Gaara was slowly getting harder due to the closeness. Hinata murmured a "Sorry", slipped out of his grasp and walked faster to catch up with Tenten and Temari.

Sasuke saw this little scene jealously. No one, absolutely _no one_ was supposed to touch _his_ Hina.

When Hinata left, Sasuke glared daggers into Gaara. "Stay away from her, she's _mine_."

"What makes you thinks she's yours?" Gaara said in his scratchy voice.

"She's just mine 'cause I said so." Sasuke said.

"Hn, well, you're an asshole, but whoever actually gets her to like either one of us will be yours or mine." Gaara said.

"Deal." And they both shook hands to seal the deal off.

**Hinata POV** (after school in her room)

After I packed all my stuff, I called him over, my dad doesn't really know that I have him, not that he would care. Yay, I get to spend one month with him instead of sneaking him in through the window everyday.

**I'm done! I'm finally done! Thank Kami-sama! Not done with the story but of course. X-x**

**Okay, I'm gonna ask the question of the week, what pairing would you like: GaaHinaSasu, SasuHina, GaaHina, SasuHinaIta, ItaHina, DeiHina, etc, etc. **


	4. Chapter 5

♥_Blah! I'm back and I'm not dead, neither is meh story! It's just my internet -shakes fist at laptop-_

_Le gasp, lookie here,'tis a REALLY long chappie for my readers, did this while internet was down. Mkay, glomps for these reviewers : SuSu.MoMo, Rikkamaru, sabakukyuu, GoesKaboom, ElissaWolf, Kajifire, Kazama-chan, blutzbaby, mysterygurl13, GaarasKitsune, itachi'shinata, Black Diamond07, SillyItachi, dark-emo-gal, and crystaldrops14. _

_**Poll Results!!!!!!**_

_**Deihina- 2**_

_**Sasuhina-1**_

_**Gaahina-1**_

_**Itahina-1**_

_**Gaahinasasu-1**_

_**Itahinadei-2**_

Sasuke: Vote for me or I'll shove a kunai down your throat.

Gaara: I'll kill you with my sand if you don't vote for me...

Deidara: Vote or I'll explode your house when you're sleeping, yeah.

Itachi: ...Me, or I'll mind-rape you and then kill you.

Hinata: ...-sweatdrops- Yeah, you heard 'em. By the way, Hyper doesn't own Naruto or it's characters. Plus, warning, excessive use of the words "said and then." Also, some of this story may not make sense due to authoresses lack of smartness.

Hyper: Hey, you! That wasn't in the script! Get back here!

**Normal POV**

It was two days after Tenten and Temari personally dragged Hinata out of the Hyuuga mansion to go to the mall, so today was the day that the selected kids were going to their little trip.

Kiba had Akamaru on a leash and was waiting on the school grounds for the bus, and so was Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Deidara, Gaara, and Kakashi for the boy's side. For the girls there was Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Kin and Tayuya.

Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pockets as usual and trying to drown out Ino's and Sakura's annoying voices.

Itachi was holding the leash to his Border Collie which was fully grown and it was black and white and was cool and collected like it's owner.

Deidara was glomping Itachi's poor dog named Yakunan which meant evil, oh how very Itachi-like.

Neji was hanging out with his girlfriend Tenten, Temari, and Gaara and was keeping an eye on Tenten's cat Mei which meant destiny. (Neji named it -rolls eyes-)

Kin and Tayuya were talking as well as Anko and Kurenai before Hinata showed up.

"Boo." Hinata said which caught the attention of them.

"Ugh, fi-" Sakura started but then her eyes widened, as well everyone else's.

There was Hinata and by her side was a _**wolf**_, yes, a wolf. It was about the size of a medium sized Grizzly bear and it's fur was pitch black with streaks of red while it's paws, muzzle, and tail were purple and that faded into black. It's ears were purple at the tips and a little part of it's right ear was missing. His eyes were a deep mix of purple and black and it had a velvet black choker that looked just like Hinata's, but it was bigger. (A/N: Yes, her pet is a wolf! I was really surprised when Rikkamaru guessed it right... So congrats to you, you get a... Hinata plushie!)

"Ew, what the hell is that?" Sakura said in a disgusted tone.

Then Hinata's 'pet' growled at Sakura causing the little Chihuahua in her purse to whimper.(A/N: Uhhh, think of Paris Hilton...Nicole Richie, or whoever the hell has a mini dog in their purse.)

"He's my pet why of course." Hinata said with her monotone voice.

"Like, ew." Ino said.

"Whatever." Hinata said.

"What's his name?" Gaara asked with his eyes glued on her wolf.

"It's Kokushibyou, it means black death." Hinata said looking at Gaara.

"Talk about emo..." Ino mumbled. Just then Shi (a nickname for Hina's wolf) heard Ino and knew what she meant and looked ready to pounce on Ino, but she didn't notice. No one disrespected his master. When he was going to pounce on Ino, Hinata held him back by his 'collar'.

"Ya know Ino, he was ready to pounce on you and tear the flesh off your bones, but I held him back, but next time, I won't." Hinata said with a threatening tone.

Ino winced while Hinata smirked.

"Okaayyy, let's go, the bus is waiting." Kurenai said.

**Hina's POV whilst on the bootiful bus -**

Damn, this bus is huge! Thank god it's big enough for Koku (A/N: Once again another nickname for the purdy wolfie :3).

I sat alone on a seat at the back with Koku-kun. He nudged me slightly so I took out a small piece of red meat and he ate it happily. Then he joined the little "animal corner" which included Mei (Tenten's Siamese kitty), Yaku (Itachi's doggy), Akamaru, Hana (Sakura's mini dog, I believe it means flower), and Koku.

Hinata then drifted off to sleep...

**The animals' convo (It's kinda filler... Having slight writer's block.)**

The pets were huddled in their little dark corner of the bus and Hana was sulking, but was kinda relieved because she was out of that god forsaken uncomfortable doggy purse.

"...Why?! Why did that lame excuse for an owner name me Hana?! For Pete's sake, it means_** flower**_ , flower?!I'm a dude, can you not see that?" he barked while attempting to take the itchy clothes and bows off of her.

"I feel sorry for ya kid, all I have to deal with is flying weapons in the air at my house." Mei purred.

Koku let out a deep sigh and then approached Hana. Then he used his teeth to tear the clothes off of him without hurting Hana while Akamaru and Yaku took off all the little ribbons and girly accessories off.

When they were done, Koku ripped them to shreds with his razor sharp teeth.

"Thank Kami!" Hana yipped.

"And what about us?" Yaku said.

"Uh, you guys too." Hana said.

"What are you gonna do about the stuff?"Akamaru questioned.

"I say burn them." Koku stated, his voice was a lot like his master's, but deeper.

"Yeah!" Hana said with a happy tone.

"And how are we gonna burn them now?" Mei asked.

"Uhh, I dunno, oh look, the bus stopped." Hana said.

**Hinata POV**

I was slowly waking up when the bus stopped, but when I turned my head, I saw a pair of blue eyes, I was kinda surprised.

"We're here, yeah, come on." Deidara said in a quiet-ish voice.

I stared at him for a while. Just then I noticed that on his hands he had a tattoos of mouths, weird. I also noticed that you could see his nice muscles through his shirt...

She mentally slapped herself. 'No, BAD HINATA!'

**'Aww, but he's so hot.'**

"'Kay, lets go." I said too take my mind of them and took my bags while Koku padded silently beside me.

Deidara stopped and opened the cabin door.

It looked about two years old, but it still looked nice. There were four bunk beds, four drawers, and it smelled like Pine Sol.

Hinata chose a random bunk bed all the way on the right side of the cabin, which was the darkest side of the cabin, then I chose the bottom bunk, I always liked low places.

**Normal POV**

Right now it was 9:48 PM, woah, the ride took a LONG time. After she put her clothes and stuff in her drawer, and made sure Koku was by her, she was out like a light bulb.

The next day, she woke up before everyone else, or so she thought. She tiptoed out of the cabin and let Koku sleep on the bed since she wouldn't be sleeping on it.

When she got outside, she bumped into a strong chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep male voice asked.

"Somewhere, why are _you_ here so early in the morning?" Hinata replied/asked.

She looked up, it was Itachi, Sasuke's **hot** older brother.

"I took a shower, you?" Itachi said.

"Looking around." Hinata said and then slightly shoved him out of the way.

**'Kid, don't act so cold, remember, seduce, not make them not like you.'**

'Yeah yeah yeah, I know.'

-----------------------------Omg, it's a timeskip-------------------

**Hinata's POV**

"Hey, all girls come to the girls' cabin for swimming suits! And the boys, you do the same, but go to the boys' cabin!" Anko screamed/shouted.

When I was in the girl cabin, I was kinda shocked.

There was a huge pile of very slutty/skimpy bikinis. "We're goin' swimming in the lake!" Kurenai said with an exited voice.

"Umm, yay?" I said.

"Yep, you're right, now go pick your swimming suit!" Kurenai said. This woman was _way_ too cheerful.

Okay...Hmm, way too slutty...Okay, no, too bright and colorful...Here we go! I chose out a black bikini that was _slightly_ slutty. It had a purple heart that had many cracks and it was on the left part of the top, and on the bottom, there were tiny capital letters that said, "YOU BROKE IT." It was absolutely perfect.

When we we're outside, the boys were waiting for us.

All that registered through Deidara's, Itachi's, Gaara's, and Sasuke's mind was, 'Oh my fuck!!!' To be honest, their trunks were getting tighter every second.

Kiba apparently had a girlfriend, as well as Neji. Neji had Tenten and was currently making out with her as if now, and Kiba had a girl named Kiana, and Kiba was a faithful owner, as well as boyfriend.

But Kakashi had seen more explicit stuff, but that didn't keep him from staring at Hinata.

When Sakura and Ino saw the majority of men staring at Hinata, they were jealous, so they tried to flaunt their bodies in front of them. But Sakura was kinda flat chested. 'So she_ does_ stuff.' Hinata thought. And Ino well, it was kinda working until...

"It's not gonna work, those aren't even real. (A/N: I hope ya know what I mean, I don't wanna explain it...)" Hinata said leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"What?! How would you know?" Ino said in a panicky voice.

"Tch, my family owns the Hyuuga companies, including the plastic surgery one. Plus, you're way too skinny." Hinata said smirking.

Then Neji said, "Yeah, it's true."

"W-w-what?" Ino said stuttering.

"Hmm, the Hyuuga heiress I presume." Kakashi said.

"Yep, Neji told me, now lets go swim!" Tenten exclaimed grabbing random arms to pull into the water with her. (Sorry if that doesn't make any sense.) And she just so happened to grab Hinata and Deidara, who seemed to be standing right next to her.

When they hit the water, Hinata's head bobbed on the surface and she was taking deep gasps of air. Then she had a pouty look on her face. "What the hell...?" Hinata said.

'She's kinda cute, yeah.' Thought our loveable blonde.

**'Heh, cute my ass, she's fuckin' hot.'**

'Yeah.'

"Tenten, you could have drowned my cousin!" Neji said with a frown on his face.

Tenten's face slowly turned into an angry one. "Since when did you start caring, Mr. Destiny? Hm? Hm? I thought you said you put her in a coma AND you tried to kill her."

"B-but-" Neji stammered. Oh no, the excessive mood swings... Oh noes! It's that time of month again!

"B-but my ass! Ya know what Neji, well you can take fate and shove it up your ass!" Tenten said and stormed off.

"Shit... Wait! Tenten, honey, I'm sorry!" Neji yelled and ran after Tenten.

When the said couple left, Hinata burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Does that always happen?" Hinata asked.

"Like you wouldn't imagine." Kiba said with a "-.-'" look on his face.

**'Kay then, sorry for leaving it right there, the plot bunny that atacked me with this story is slowly dieing, poor thing, oh well, basically, I'm saying that I'm running out of ideas... Sorry to Neji fans, I had to put that little NejiTen moment there. XD**


	5. Chapter 6

God, I'm so strestted. -rubs temples- -sigh- I had to go to the dentist, which I REALLY hate, my hamster's sick, and to top it off, a lady was bitchin' at me at my job. Great. Dx I hate writers block. Reviewers rule, and so here they are -- dark-emo-gal, Cream-Bunny156, GaarasKitsune, Katomi-chan, nasra ahmed, mysterygurl13, crystaldrops14, GoesKaboom, SuSu.MoMo, FIREKEEPER, readifyouplease, LovedLess231, disneyrulz23, kaiyurichan818, Hyuga Hinani, and Sorry Katomi-chan, I dunno how to put Lee or Sai in there... Or maybe I do and it's going to be part of the plot...c: Hehe, you'll never know if I don't update!:3 'Neway, thanks for reviewin' guys... and girls. Okay, now, here are the poll results!

R-E-S-U-L-T-S

Sasuhinagaa-5

Itahinadei-4

Deihina-4

Itahina-3

Gaahina-2

Sasuhina- 2

_Poor Sasuke, not getting any lovin'..._

_Sasuke- -puts on uber kawaii face- ;-; Please vote for me?_

_Itachi- Vote or die! -pulls out huge machine gun- /.\ I'll do it!_

_Gaara- V-O-T-E! D _

_Deidara- Vote for me, yeah. ;)_

_Hinata- Veiwers, DO NOT put me in a threesome for fuck's sake, I don't wanna be fondled like some whor-_

_Hyper- -puts hand over Hinata's mouth- w; Ehehe, little girls these days say the craziest things... But, you can vote for whoever you want. Plus, Neji's opinion isn't very important, or is it:o _

_Neji- Listen to the almighty Hinata-sama!_

**After swimming**

After swimming in the lake, they got ice cream cones. Hinata chose vanilla, Sasuke didn't get anything, neither did Gaara or Itachi, and Deidara got strawberry.

It was just those four since the teachers were tired, Neji and Tenten were... probably somewhere solving their problems, Kiba went to play with Akamaru, and Ino and Sakura didn't want to ruin their tans.

The sun was setting making everything look reddish-orangish and Hinata was sitting on a branch of a tree, which was really tall, how she got there? The world will never know. Her legs were dangling from the branch and she was licking her ice cream cone.

'Aww, how kawaii!' Deidara thought.

'She looks just like a little kid.' Itachi thought.

The boys watched her as her melty ice cream dripped onto her arm and when she licked it off in a really sexy way.

':) Wow, can't believe they're so sexy, they all have six packs and shiny muscles...' Hinata thought dreamily.

'Damn it, can my trunks get any tighter?!' Gaara thought.

Sasuke was practically drooling, but he had too much pride for that.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Temari were thinking of an evil plan.

"Kukuku, hey Temari, since Hinata is our best friend, we'd be doing her a favor, right?" Tenten whispered.

"Yeah, so technically, she probably won't be mad at us." Temari replied with shifty eyes.

"Mhmm, I mean, she needs a boy friend." Tenten said.

"Mei!" Tenten whispered to her kitty. When her kitty came, Tenten whispered her 'evil' plans. "Got that?" Temari asked. Mei meowed and nodded her head. "Okay, go!"

Just as Mei was halfway there, Koku stopped her. "Oh no you don't, I heard your little plans."

"Come on Koku, your owner needs to be happy, don't cha want your owner happy?" Mei said with the signature Puss-in-Boots face.(I mean the cat from Shrek.)

Koku let out a sigh. "Fine, just make sure she doesn't get loud, wasted, hyper, or loose her virginity."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you seriously need to get a girlfriend." Mei mumbled.

Koku growled and Mei sprinted away quickly. "Thought so..."

Hinata heard something behind her. "Mrow." 'Isn't that Tenten's cat?' She purred and rubbed her head into Hinata's bosom while she was lovingly stroking her fur.

'I wish that was me...' Itachi mentally said.

'So sexy, yeah.'

**'Gaara, you seriously need to get laid, and by _her_.'**

'Trunks... getting... tighter... need... cold... Shower!' Sasuke thought.

Then Mei did the unexpected... She unhooked Hinata's top part of the bikini:O

The boys stared while Hinata desperately tried to keep her top on. "Shit shit shit shit," Hinata said, "Bad kitty."

Sasuke was slightly drooling, Gaara had his head down, but he was blushing, Deidara had a huge nosebleed, and Itachi's face looked something like this : o/.\o

'Tch, those perverts...'

"Hn, I have to... go... and take a... um... cold shower..." Itachi said, backed away, then ran.

"Yeah, I have to too."

"Hn."

"Me too..."

Then the boys just sprinted away.

'What cowards.'

Hinata looked around. No more cat. 'Damn kitty.' Just then, her world went black...

But luckily Itachi caught her when she feel off the branch. 'A tranquilizing dart?'

"Damn, tell him we have to move to plan B."

"Yes, sir. Remember he said he would do anything for her."

The event scarred the boys' minds. Forever. -evil cackle in background- They either woke up with their little 'buddies' rock hard, or they would have soiled sheets.

'Damn, why is this damn girl always in my mind?' Gaara pondered on this thought.

'Hmm, she's so sexy, yeeaah.'

A few boring days later.

As Hyper said, the days that passed by were really boring. Everyday, Hinata was bringing her wolf out

to the forest or hanging out with Tenten and Temari. Gaara was just on his laptop that he brought a few weeks ago, yes kids, there was power, how Gaara got internet connection? No one knew. Sasuke was hanging out with Kiba and Neji, and Kakashi was reading his _'rated G, non- perverse, children's'_ book. Chyeah right. Deidara just sat on his bed making mini clay sculptures and Itachi was out in the wild stalking Hinata and watching her every move since he was curious about why someone would be after her, either that or he was listening to his black iPod. As for the girls, Sakura and Ino were stalking Sasuke, or arguing about him, to put it bluntly, they did anything Sasuke- related. And Anko and Kurenai were talking about... stuff.

But today, it was raining outside, no, scratch that, it was pouring buckets outside and it was thundering, so the girls were in the boys' cabin since it was bigger and all the animals were inside too.

Everyone, I mean _**everyone**_, was bored, until Tenten came up with an idea.

"Hey! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone thought it was a good idea, so they agreed. When every teen was gathered in a circle, Tenten went first. 'Hmm, so who'll be my first victim...'

"First up! Suckura Harubitch! Truth or Dare?"

Sakura glared at Tenten, "Dare!"

"I dare you to spend an hour outside, in the _cold, pouring_ rain." Tenten said with her arms crossed.

"Ugh, fine! Bitch." Sakura muttered the last part, which Tenten heard.

"Ya wanna start somethin' ya slut?! Well then say it in my face!!!" Tenten hollered. As I may have said in chapter 4, it's that time of month again, so she's really moody.

Tenten was really scary right now, I mean REALLY scary. Thus, Sakura ran out the front door like a wimp.

Some number of people later...

"Okay Hinata, I dare you to french kiss two single boys in this room." Tenten said with an innocent smile on her face.

"What the hell Tenten?!" Hinata partly yelled.

"It's a dare, either you do that or join Sakura out the_ cold, cold_ rain."

"Damn it all..."

Sasuke was sweating, Gaara was freaking out mentally, Itachi had a perverted grin on his face... well not really, but he wanted to, and Deidara was nervous and wanted to faint. As for Hinata, her eye was twitching like crazy and she was muttering curses under her breath. "Damn it all... Son of a fucking bitch... Mother fucker... God dammit, what did I do to piss off the gods?..." Lets stop there, it'll get a little more graphic...

"Do it, or we're throwin' ya out." Temari warned.

Then Hinata looked outside. She then tapped her finger on her lower lip as if thinking. 'Hmm, tongue- kiss four guys and lose my dignity or commit self suicide out in the rain... I'll choose the -------- one...'

**Ha! You'll never know which one she chose 'cause I'm ending it right there! Take that! . . .**

**No, erm, just kidding, hope you didn't really get fooled by that (which I doubt you did) ; But only I know what's gonna happen next****! Unless you scroll down some more and stop reading these boring A/Ns that I keep putting... But don't scroll down! You're computer's gonna explode if you do, don't risk it! Think about all the good sites and times you had with it! I warned you!**

**No, really, it's gonna happen, just you wait! I'll be back!**

Okay, back to the story. Sakura heard what Tenten said outside, I mean, you would have super hearing if you tried to listen to Sasuke's phone call from outside of his huge- ass mansion. And she was going berserk outside. Hinata noticed this and smirked, Sasuke was going to be her first victim, she just somehow liked to piss off Sakura.

She crawled toward Sasuke in a seductive way that made him harden instantly. Ino was way too stunned to do anything except watch in horror. She tilted his chin up and stared at him before closing the space in between him. Their kiss, which in Sasuke's opinion was "passion filled", was quickly ended... Aww, she didn't even use her tongue! 'Damn, I wanted it to be longer.' Sasuke eyes widened at his hardness. 'Must... find... bathroom!'

When Sasuke magically ran away, her next victim? We'll never know! Unless you still like this fic.

**Gah! Sorry it's so short! I tried to make it longer! Sorry if it's not funny or lost it's touch... v-v Vote! I need 'em! Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya, but you can vote for 2 couples. :)****  
**


	6. Chapter 7

Oh yeah, if you guys are wondering when I'll update, I'll update every 5 days or so. 8D So don't worry, and here are the lovely reviewers ----) lost-vampire-of-hate, Black Diamond07, ant, Kaineko-chan, subakukyuu, Rikkamaru, kRaZyChangeoFHeArt, Mya the hedgie and Victoria, Hyuga Hinani, Sashanita1, disneyrulz23, Kaoru danna, crystaldrops14, mysterygurl13, LovedLess231, Janine-chan, blutzbaby, dark-emo-gal, Happyness, saiyuri, FluffyDaPuffyPuppy, Joslyn, SweetAngel, Venny9o6, and The-Vincent-Black-Shadow. ' 0 ' Wow, thats a lot of reveiwers... -faints due to over excitment- -wakes up- Ong! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!

Now for the poll!

Sasuhinagaa-10

Itahinadei-8

Deihina-12

Itahina-8

Gaahina-4

Sasuhina-7

Sasuhinaita-1

Gaahinadei-2

Gaara: WHY THE HELL DID I GET 4 VOTES! 4!!! THIS IS INSANITY!

Hyper: Calm down Gaara-kun, I'm sure our precious readers will vote for you. -turns to reader- Hehe, right?

Sasuke: Shh, Hinata-chan is sleeping.

Hinata[dreaming -rolls around on bed- No, I dun wanna get raped by Itachi! NO!

Itachi: Soon, my little Hina-koi... -ish thinking ecchi thoughts in dark corner-

Deidara: Aww, dun worry my Hina-chan, I'll protect you! 'W00T! I'm so popular! nwn'

Disclaimer disclaimer: I forgot to put this in chapter 5, but I don't own Naruto, cause if I did, then this would really happen in the anime/manga. But then again I wouldn't get many viewers/readers, so yeah...

ooo

Just as Hinata was choosing, the door of the cabin swung open.

"Sorry to bother you guys but it-..." The guy stopped talking when he saw Hinata. "...it's r-really st-storming outside m-mind if I s-stay h-here?"

"OhMiGod! You're so totally, like, hot, OKAY!" Ino/Sakura squealed going into fan girl mode. (AN:Uh, Lets just say Sakura came in, 'kay:3)

"Thanks," He said flashing a fake, but killer smile, "My name's Sai."

Tenten introduced everyone since Ino and Sakura passed out due to an overload of hotness. "I'm Tenten, the girl with spiky hair is Temari, those things that just passed out are the monsters lurking under your bed at night [you could hear laughing in BG, that blonde transvestite is Deidara," Deidara glared at Tenten, "That emo with spikish hair is Sasuke, the guy with creepy red eyes and a ponytail is Itachi, and that emoish chick wearing stuff from Hot Topic with that bear is Hinata-chan. Oh yeah, and that guy with the hoodie is Kiba and this is _my _Neji-kun, that means I own him, so stay away." Tenten put an extra emphasis on my and put her arms around Neji. Talk about overprotective.

"It's not a bear, Tenten."

"I'm not fuckin' emo!" [Said by Sasu.

When he took a seat by Hinata, he was staring at her the whole time. And then she "accidently" elbowed him in the stomach really hard. "My bad." Hinata sarcastically apologized. Sai put on his fake smile, "No problem." 'I don't like the way he's looking at her.' Itachi thought. 'Wtf is that guy doing, he's practically undressing her with his eyes!' Sasuke glared at Sai. 'Stop staring at her, damn it!' Gaara screamed mentally. 'Hmm, I dun like him.' Dei thought.

'It's actually him..." Hina thought. She had her eyes on her target : Gaara. Conveniently, he was seated by Hinata. Hinata went straight for the kill, her lips crashed onto Gaara's, not forcefully though, and slipped her tounge in his mouth. Gaara was shocked at first, but gave in. Gaara flipped them over so that Hinata's back was to the cabin wall instead of his back and slipped his hand under her shirt. 'HA! Take that Sai, you fucking bastard!' Hinata thought. While in Gaara's head, 'Ha take that you losers, she's mine!'

"Stop making out with my cousin, Sabaku!" Neji yelled, prying Gaara off of Hinata. 'Damn. He's such a bastard.' (Gaara) 'I woulda yelled that myself, yeah.' (Deidara) 'Am I the only one that _hasn't _kissed her yet?' (Itachi) 'How could she choose that creepy little red-head?' (Sai) 'Hmph.' (Sasuke (is jealous of Gaara))

"So what Neji? We always see you making out with Tenten." Gaara said.

"That's different, now shut up!" Tenten glared.

Hinata suddenly stood up. "I'm goin' out, and _don't _follow me. Or I'll gut you." It stopped raining so she took her wolfie with her.

ooo

After three hours Hinata-chan didn't come back.

Temari spoke up. "Hey, since the teachers went to that important meeting and won't come back until the time we leave and Hinata's been missing, why won't some just go and look for her damnit!"

"Hmmm, let's make a search team, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, and Sai will go." Tenten said.

'Yes!' Went through all the boys' minds. Just not Itachi's, cause he's just to cool for that 8), but he was dancing inside.

They stood up. "Sasu-kun, why won't you stay with us? What if a bear comes and attacks us?" Sakura whined in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, we could just leave Hinata out in the rain." Ino agreed.

They (AN: By the way I mean Sai, Sasu, Dei, Ita, and Gaa) glared daggers at Ino and Saku.

"Un. And if a bear comes and eats you, that'll be a god send, yeah." Deidara smirked.

"Besides, we have Neji and Kiba here. Now lets go." Ita walked towards the door. "Come on."

ooo

After hours of mumbling and bickering, and on rare occasions, a fight(between Ita and Sasu), they stumbled into some bushes.

"Ow-" Sai was silenced by Itachi's hand covering his mouth. "Shut up and look over there." He mumbled.

When all the boys looked, they saw a girl, and it wasn't an ordinary girl, she was crouched over and was screaming in pain, and the only reason they didn't hear her was because the waterfall over the lake muffled it.. But that wasn't the weirdest part, she was on _the surface of the lake_. Meaning she was standing on water, well, not standing but crouching. She had ears on the top of her head, and I don't mean human ears, I mean animal ears. And she had a tail that was moving violently, and to top it off, her clothes were ripped to shreds, but it was covering the impotant parts, and she had... claws for nai-

"AHH!" They screamed. A random purplish-blackish over sized hawk came out of no where and started attacking them. After the little "fight", the bird pissed in their faces, galred at them with peircing purple eyes, and flew away, and remember, birds piss and poo at the same time.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sasuke yelled. They were all pissed off (A/N: Uh, hehe, get it? n-n;).

"A damn bird." Itachi muttered.

When they looked at the lake, the mysterious girl was gone. "Hot damn, let's just go, I'm sure Hinata 'll be there." Gaara said. When Gaara said the word "Hinata", Deidara, Sasuke, Ita, and Gaa noticed that he flinched.

"I'll leave you guys if you don't haul ass soon." Sasuke said.

Great, they were covered in poo and didn't find Hinata.

ooo

When they got there, Hinata was sitting there with her wolf by her side. She covered her nose and then said, "Why the hell do you smell like bird shit?" Koku agreed by barking and then he put his nose in Hinata's pile of clothes since it smelled like lavender and flowers.

They didn't answer her question, they just grabbed some clothes and went to the outside showers.

"Hey Ino, Sakura, if you're fast enough, you just might be able to catch Sasuke naked!" Hinata said with sarcasm dripping off of her words.

They glared at her, but Hinata was right. "What ever." Ino and Sakura said simultaneously. "Umm, yeah, I have to go take a shower..." Sakura said with shifty eyes. "Yeah... Me too." Ino backed away to the door then they left.

"Stupid fangirls."

ooo

"Sir, we failed to catch her this time."

"Damn it, how could you let her go! She was right in the open! She was so vulnerable!" He hissed.

And the bearer of bad news never came out of that room ever again...

ooo

Hehe! I left it at a cliff hanger... sort of... I know, this chapter was the shortest ever (I think) D: But anyway, cam you guess who 'she' was, I know, it's really obvious who she was, but I still want you to guess! And can you guess what animal she was:D And who He is? So many questions that need answers... But I still need votes! Voootttteeeeessss! Or reviews, either way. Or else I'll haunt you in your dreams. Yooouuuurrrr drreeeeaaammmsss! -spooky noise in background-

Hinata: Stop that, it's getting annoying to the fans, see?

Hyper: Hmph, fine. -sticks out tounge-

Gaara: No one sticks out there tounge to _my_ Hina-chan!

-kills Hyper with sand-

-Hyper dies-

Hinata: Sorry kids, Hyper died and is unable to update with new suspense filled chapters, but if she were alive, she _still _wouldn't update cause she's a lazy ass.


	7. Chapter 8

Hinata: Ok, hi again:D No, Hyper is _**not**_ dead. She's alive and healthy like you and me. Well, not really healthy, she's been on a ramen frenzy and has been gainin' some lbs. If ya know what I mean... And _today_, she swallowed and choked on half of a red skittle.

Hyper: HEY! ¬-¬ Enough talking fer now. Anyway, thanks to these reviewers Venny9o6, Victizzle.DUH, Janine-chan, crystaldrops14, kaiyurichan112, dark-emo-gal, Goes-Kaboom, DarkSmile, FluffyDaPuffyPuppy, lost-vampire-of-hate, BlackDiamond 07, trombonista, disneyrulz23, Und3l3t3, Love Struck Animegirl, amberwolves, Ami, Mahou Inu Alex, Leite Destiny, kRaZyChangeoFHeArt, and The-Vincent-Black-Shadow. Now show the polls!

PoLLz

Sasuhinagaa-14

Itahinadei-10

Deihina-18

Itahina-12

Gaahina-4

Sasuhina-8

Sasuhinaita-2

Gaahinadei-2

ooo

That night, Sai disappeared. The boys wanted to question the relationship between Sai and Hinata, but decided against it.

"Oi! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARDS! And Hinata." Temari yelled into the boys' cabin.

Yesterday the rain stopped and the four girls went back to their cabin. There were four girls since Kin and Tayuya caught something in the forest and had to go back.

"Oh, hey Tema." Hinata said sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"We're goin' campin'!" Tenten suddenly burst through the door.

"OMG. No." Hinata said unenthusiastically.

"Fine then, let's make hot cocoa and smores:DD" Tenten squealed. (AN: The ":DD" was here facial expression btw.)

"Yeah." Temari agreed.

"Um, yeah. Who in their right mind drinks cocoa in July?" Hinata asked.

"That's true..." Tenten sat on the bed by Hinata.

ooo

Sometime in the afternoonish/night...

"Gonna take a shower, ja ne." Hinata walked went out to the showering areas with her clothes at hand and left.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower too." Deidara got up and looked through what he thought was his drawer of clothes. When he opened 'his drawer', he picked up some of what he thought was his undies, but when he looked down, he wasn't expecting to see dark colored tank-tops, shorts, pants, fishnet... and BRAS AND PANTIES!!! But unconsciously, he picked up a pair of underwear. But then he realized what he was doing and he was standing there twitching and frozen until he heard squeaking noises, felt some pain, and heard various voices. And he was _still_ holding the panties.

"SQUEE!" He heard. Then he looked down... What the hell?! It was... a hamster! Kiba let out a high pitched scream. "AHHH! EVIL HAMSTERS! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!!! DD:!"

Then he felt an arm wrap around his neck, along with a sharp blade, and felt a breath on his ear. "You hentai." Then the body of the voice let go of him, threw her pocket knife back onto her bed, and snatched the panties away while cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Ehehe, yeah, you're probably wonder what I was doing in your drawer..." He scratched the back of his neck, "Uhhmm . . ." For Deidara, it was hard concentrating since there was a wet and warm kinda naked woman wrapped in only a towel with her hair dripping and wet.

"Well?" Deidara snapped out of his perverted trance and looked up to see Hinata staring at him, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji glaring at him, and Kiba cowering behind Neji.

"...Uhh..." "Oh nevermind, save your breath..."

"Can you help me out, the rats are gonna bite my hand off, yeah"

"They're not rats." Then she muttered, "Come on Shiki-kun, dispatch them."

"Squeak!" The midnight-colored head hamster replied and dove back into her drawer with his little buddies.

Then she walked out with Koku behind her, and as she was walking out to go back to her shower, she said, "Next time you mix up drawers, make sure that you've check the _label with the name on it_."

They all sweat dropped. "Um, opps?" Deidara scratched the back of his neck and actually opened his drawer. Everyone was staring at him as if asking for an explanation. "Uhh, well... it's not my fault, yeah. Her compartment was so close to mine, un!"

"Haha, yeah right you perv! What a shitty explanation!" Kiba roared out with laughter.

"Well you're one to talk you little hamster hating dog breath! Un!" Deidara shot back.

"OHMIGAWD! HAMSTER! WHERE?!" Kiba instantly dove under his covers and hid.

_Thoughts_

'That pervert better stay away from Hinata-sama!' 'That lucky transvestite, I'll be sure to wring his neck and make him bleed. So much blood... wonder where my razor blade went.' 'Wonder if it's legal to kill you're own friend so he won't enterfere with my crush?' 'Evil hamsters!' 'Hahaha, panties, GLORIOUS PANTIES! Yeah! -drool- (A/N: Lol, sorry, I stole that from That 70's Show).'That blonde perverted dobe, he reminds me of Naruto, annoying little Naruto.' '**Honey, they won't leave you alone any sooner. Just make sure you don't blow you're cover, remember last night. Sai and those other boys almost found out. Sai already found out, stay away from him, he's no good, remember, he's out to get you. **I know. Why did it have to be me?! **It's not you're fault, remember that she made this bond, but she still loves you. **...Yeah, sure. I'm goin' out now.'

ooo

"I'm gonna go take Koku out for a walk, bye." Hinata walked out the door.

"HEY! Just don't get lost again!!!" Temari yelled out jokingly after Hinata and then walked outside with Tenten to do something non-productive.

Gaara, Sasuke, Deidara, and Itachi just 'happened' to overhear and wanted to follow Hinata out into the forest, plus, they wanted to see the girl that was on the lake. Too bad they didn't know who she really was.

Deidara, as if reading their minds, whispered, "Come on, I know we all want too, yeah."

Then they all snuck out the door, which went un noticed by Kiba and Neji.

As they were searching for Hinata (more like stalking), around the middle of the of the forest, which was thick with shrubery. The trip was basically an awkward silence, just like the last trip.

_**BOOM!**_

The group suddenly stopped, there was a huge flash in front of them and they all ran forward, which was where the source of destruction was. As they got closer, they heard small whimpers and sniffling.

Just as they got there, they say three cloaked people leave; two had dark black hair and one had greyish hair. Then they all looked at the source of noise.

Oh my fucking gawds. There under a tree was a little girl with dark violet hair with black and red highlights and beside her was a huge ass wolf that had fur that matched the little girl's hair. 'She can't be, she isn't...'

The little girl looked up. "-sniff- W-who a-awe yew -sniff- p-people?" (A/N: She said it in a babyish voice, alright?)

They stooped down. Being brave, Deidara spoke first, "We're good people, what's your name, little girl, un?"

"H-hyuuga Hinata, m-miss." Was her shaky reply. Deidara's face vaulted. "I'm a man..." Itachi and Gaara stayed silent while Sasuke snickered.

"O-oh..." "How old are you?" Itachi asked. "F-five." "Do you remember anything?" Sasuke asked seriously. "N-no." '**Yes you do.** So? It's a little white lie, and it's half true though, I remember some things.' "Let's go take her back." As Gaara was going to pick her up, the wolf know as Koku growled and snapped at Gaara's hands, and since Koku was only slightly smaller, he was still scary and intimidating. And since Sasuke didn't want to act like a little scaredy cat, he just picked up Hinata and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Hinata started to pound on his back with her little fists and she said, "Let go of me! Once yew let go of me I'll kick your sowwy ass!" But eventually, our chibi Hinata fell asleep on the way there considering that she was 5 years old and needed much sleep. Then Sasuke reluctantly handed Hinata to Deidara since Koku kept barking and annoying him as if he were trying to say "Put Hinata down you little child molester!" 'Wow, she's so light, un.'

ooo

_Back at the cabins (present)_

When the door of the girl's cabin opened, a now-awake Hinata got questioned. "Gah! She's just so kawaii!" Temari squealed and was ready to glomp Hinata. That is until Tenten held her back. "Wait Temari, you don't even know what that is, you can't trust it so easily, if we do, out destiny will be messed up and our fate would be to burn in the pits of HELL! -insert dramatic effect here-" "Good job Tenten." Neji praised.

"Oh well, screw fate, she's just so cute!" And then Temari glomped poor little Hinata to death.

"Ok, now seriously, who and what are you?" Neji asked. "Ugh, she's probably just a little, bitchy brat" Sakura spat out in disgust. "Well look who's talking yew little bitch." Sakura just rolled her eyes at the rude comment.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, awe yew Neji?" "Hinata-sama? And yes, I'm Neji." Neji replied astonished at what happened to her. "Hinata?! That's you?!" Tenten and Temari asked together.

After a few minutes, everyone calmed down. "You know, since you guys were there, you have to take care of her since you were there at the scene of the crime."

"Nani?" They all asked.

"I'm tiwed, I wanna go tew sweep!" Hinata yawned cutely and then rubbed her eyes.

"Let's just settle this tommorrow when we go back to school." Gaara stated picking up a half-asleep Hinata to her bed with Koku right behind him.

_After Hinata went to sleep_

(Their conversation)

"In all seriousness, how the hell did Hinata-sama get like this?! Are you even sure that's even Hinata-sama?!"

"We're gonna answer your questions tommorrow. And settle this situation tommorrow. And yes, I'm pretty sure that's Hinata, she has the same black short sleeve jacket, black pants, arm warmers, choker, tattoo, and same wolf. 'Night."

"...'Night, but I'll pack Hinata's stuff... and hamsters so none of you "accidentally" touch her panties or anything."

ooo

_Somewhere_

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET TO HER FIRST?!"

"We're sorry sir."

"SORRY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SORRY?!' DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

"No sir."

"Well well well then, fine, I'll give you guys another try, and if you don't succeed in the time sapn of 10 years, you're out."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed!"

ooo

_Tommorrow_

At the principal's office

"WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled at the teens (save for Hinata).

"She's a five-year-old now." Itachi replied.

"How the -hic- h-hell did this happen?!" Tsunade slurred.

"We don't know."

"O-ok, whatever, but you'll h-have to take care of you'll have to take care of her since she's been l-living alone for the past few weeks before the -hic- trip. W-we'll deal with the s-situation later."

"Why can't Hinata-sama stay with me, I am her family."

"Yeah, but we found records of her family, b-but the problem is that those bastards moved to Kumo recently, w-which is, like, on the other side of the world. And you weren't there at the explosion thingy."

"Ok, Sasugay, Gaada, Weasel-man, and, u-uh... she-he, you'll have t-to take care of her in the U-uchiha

Mansion 'cause that's t-the biggest place. T-that means that you guys are gonna have to move in there temporarily, so y-yeah."

"Damnit."

"Stop b-bitchin' about it Neli, now you all, L-LEAVE MY OFFICE!"

ooo

Sasuke, Hinata, Deidara, and Itachi entered Itachi's car so they could go to the Uchiha mansion, and on the whole ride there, Sasuke glared at Itachi, Hinata played with Deidara's ponytail while he looked outside, and Itachi was speeding. Deidara came along since he lived with the Uchihas since Itachi asked his parents if Deidara could stay with them because Deidara didn't have anywhere to go.

"Deidei-kun, why do yew look like a g-girl?" Hinata asked. Itachi's car came to a rough stop and Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara turned their heads to face Hinata.

"W-why would you think t-that Hinata-chan?" Deidara looked like he was gonna explode, uh-oh.

Just as Hinata was about to say something, Sasuke spoke up, "Uh, we're here, let's go!" And he dragged Hinata out of the car. "Hey!"

When they entered the Uchiha mansion, they were greeted by Mikoto and Fugaku, well, mostly Mikoto since Fugaku was like a rock, an emotionless, rude rock.

"Hello Deidara-san, Itachi, Sasuke. Oh! And who's this?" Mikoto stooped down so that she see Hinata better since she was hiding behind Itachi's leg.

Mikoto's eyes widened while she gasped, "Itachi... you didn't get someone pregnant did you?!"

"...Mikoto, how could you say that?" Fugaku frowned while Sasuke and Deidara scowled.

"What? She has some of my features..." She said while squeezing Hinata's cheeks.

"A-ano, Miss Uchiwa-sawn, I'm H-hyuuga Hinataw..." She tried saying through her sqeezed cheeks.

"Aww she's so kawaii!" Mikoto let go of Hinata and she rubbed her red cheeks.

"Okka-san, she's staying with us temporarily along with another boy..." Sasuke said and then asked, "Where are they to stay?"

"She can't stay in any vacant room, they're all under constuction, except for one, but that'll be for your friend. So that means..." Fugaku's voice trailed off. Oh no... All of their eyes widened.

ooo

Hyper: Oh yeah, so I haven't updated in, like, forever. Sorry! Please don't shoot me... or get your dogs on my lazy ass -holds up shield- Something unexpected happened. My mom put me in "summer school." Or at least that's what she called it. I actually went to a fat camp, WTF MOM?! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOUR FRIENDS BEEN TELLING YOU?! Ok, I've calmed down. But seriously, I was the skinniest kid there, I'm only 4'9 ft tall and around 94 lbs. Sorry sorry sorry! I was stuck in hell for 2 weeks and my cousin stole my laptop and messed with my account a little. LAST TIME FOR VOTING!!! Oh yeah, yay! I got my first flame:D I also have a question, for all you people who draw on your computer, can you tell me what program you use and if it's free, can you tell me where to download it? Thanks w Another thing, I'm gonna put a pic of chibi Hinata on dA tommorrow afternoon, check it out:)

Hinata: Hyper love reviews.

Hyper: Yes I do! Oh yeah, I'm gonna put a little mini story to as why Kiba is scared of hamsters

**Kiba's Fear of Hamsters**

"Oi Kiba! Wake up!" Tsume shouted.

"Yeah mom, what do ya want?"

"Will ya be a good pup fer me and fix the kitchen sink?"

"Ugh. Ok mom!" Kiba shouted in response and got out of bed. "Looks like we can't go to the park today, boy." He said and patted Akamaru's head.

_At the sink_

Kiba opened the small door under the sink which held some sponges... the pipes... and some bleach. But when he opened the door there were hamsters that made a small nest below the pipes and were chewing on the pipes. "Oh, they're just hamsters." So he took a baby hamster and threw it over his shoulder.

Bad idea. The hamsters were pissed, I mean really pissed. As pissed as a PMSing woman finding out that she just ran out of her chocolate Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. Aand as pissed as I get after finding out that my favorite show gets canceled to retarded reasons or as pissed as I get when someone makes fun of Asians. That's pissed.

"SQEEE!" The hamsters latched on to Kiba's arms and face. "AHHH!"

"SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYIN' TO SLEEP HERE!" Screamed the Inuzuka's neighbors. "Geez, those dog-bastards are alwasys so loud." And then they went back to sleep.

And after he got all the hamsters off, he was bloody with small scratches and bite marks here and there, but nonetheless, he ran to his room and shut the door.

After Tsume went to the kitchen sink to find it still broken, she told Hana to get Kiba.

So Hana opened Kiba's door and found him rocking in the corner hugging his knees with a blanket over his shoulders and chanting, "Evil hamsters... they're out to get me..." Then she shut his door and walked to her mom.

"Oh, he's just in his room rocking in an upright feetle position muttering something about evil hamsters." Hana told her mom.

"That lazy bastard."

Thus, he was scarred for life.

Hyper: The End.

Hinata: As she said, LAST TIME TO VOTE! P.s. I _**HATE**_ threesomes, I stab them when I go to sleep at night. Vote twosomes!!! For my sake!

Hyper: Oh wow, I can't believe I just wrote 11 pages. I feel sleepy. Night. :)


	8. Chapter 9

Hypurr: Meow. Miao meaow reviews own. Meow. Reviewers here: FluffyDaPuffyPuppy, lost-vampire-of-hate, crystaldrops14, disneyrulz23, Venny9o6, kRaZyChangoFHeArt, Lostandlonely, HiNa-SeMpAi, Victizzle.DUH, dark-emo-gal, Kaoru danna, Samantha, and maniacal.woman. Sowwy that some of you are confused about Hina turning 5. v-v; Oh yeah, srry, I gotta stop writing reviewer names, I know that you all want to read the story instead of your names being posted. Right?

And for the final results...

First place- Deihina with 26 votes

2nd place- Sasuhinagaa with 14

3rd place- Itahina w/ 13 votes.

I personally wanted it to be Sasuhina or maybe Gaahina, but reviewers are reviewers. :) But don't worry you guys, I'm gonna have some Gaahina, Sasuhina, and Itahina.

ooo

"That means that each one of you have to be in charge of her for two days, except for Itachi and Deidara, you guys have to take care of her for one day. So, Gaara, you get her for Sundays and Wenesdays, Sasuke, you get her for Tuesdays and Saturdays, Itachi, you get her for Fridays, Deidara, you get her for Monday and Neji gets her for Thursday cause he's a relative. Now go inside and unpack Hinata. Mikoto, Itachi, Deidara. Come inside too, I need to talk to you."

As they were entering the mansion, Fugaku said, " Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, but the day that you're taking care of her, she has to _sleep_ with _you_. But on Thursdays, she has to sleep either with Itachi or Deidara." And then he and Mikoto went inside.

All the boys just stood there gawking. Except for Itachi, he had to much pride to just stand there with his mouth wide open. Hinata didn't get it, what was so bad about sleeping with them? Her young innocent mind couldn't comprehend what was so bad about sleeping with the opposite gender. Poor innocent lil Hinata.

"Come on Hinata. It's Wednesday. Come unpack your stuff." Gaara's deep voice rumbled through the awkward silence. This was going to be a long week.

"Oh. Ok!" Hinata ran after Gaara, who was going in the house.

ooo

'**You really are innocent aren't you? You just don't get it. **Nope! What's so bad about sleeping with a boy? **Look Hina-san. When a man loves a woman... Ya know what? You're findin' this out on your own. **No! KK-kun! Don't leave! T-T **... ... ... I'm still not telling you, you're taking classes young lady.**'

In the living room 

"You realize that she's a Hyuuga right?"

"Yes."

"Then why'd you bring her here then?"

"I can't just leave her on the streets to rot can I?"

"Aww come on Fugaku, soften up a bit, she's only five!"

"I won't soften up a bit. But I'll let her stay, as long as she's not a burden."

"Hey, isn't that what they said after they let her go?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Itachi and I have to go. See ya later Mister and Misses Uchiha, un."

ooo

"_Objective of this mission. Capture her and bring her here. I'll give you two years. Don't even _think_ about screwing up this once in a lifetime chance._"

"Hai."

ooo

"What's your n-name, Pandy-kun?" Hinata tugged on Gaara's sleeve and felt really small.

"... ... ... You can call me Gaara." He said staring down at the little girl.

"'Kay Pandy-kun!" Hinata smiled a huge childish smile.

"I'll be in the shower. You unpack here." Gaara said as he entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Hinata dragged her big bag to the middle of the room and unzipped the bag.

"Hey Shiki-kun, how ya been in there?" 'Fine. But it was really hot and stuffy.' "Oh." Hinata smiled. "That's good to know, you're dispatched." 'Ok, but first, what happened to you?' "Their after me. _Again_. Bye!"

Hinata started pulling the oversized clothes out of the bag and frowned when she put them on. 'Hmph! They're too big. **No, really! **You and your sarcasm. I'll just go ask Gaagaa-kun! **But he's in the shower.**' Hinata walked towards the bathroom door and turned the knob. '**Oh my god! Don't do that! Don't even think about it!**' Her wolf tugged at the back of her jacket, but that didn't restrain little Hinata.

She walked through the mist until she reached the shower curtain. "Pandy-kun. Pandy-kun." Hinata's little voice called out.

Unfortunately, Gaara didn't hear her over the loud water.

Hinata was slowly opening the shower curtain...

ooo

Gaara saw the shower curtain move in his peripheral vision. That's not right, shower curtains don't move... He saw a small figure and his eyes widened.

"Panda man! You need a heawing aid!" Hinata crossed her arms and pouted. As cute as that looked, Gaara was wet and ass-naked with a little five-year old whining about something.

Gaara quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and picked up chibi Hinata by her hood, dropped her outside, and actually LOCKED the bathroom door, something he forgot to do. And he hoped Hinata didn't see his thing.

Koku shook his head and playfully nudged Hinata. 'Why does Gaara have something down there and why don't I have one? Hello? KK? You there? **... ... ...Lalalala, I'm not listening! I'm going to sleep!**'

Hinata was curious and anxious to know what 'it' was.

ooo

The bathroom door opened.

"Pandy! I need new clothes." Hinata pointed to her old clothes. "These don't fit."

"We'll go shopping someday, go eat and go to sleep." Those were the last words Gaara said to her that day.

ooo

The dinner table was oddly silent while Hinata was sneaking food to Koku and while she was picking at her food. And since Mikoto and Fugaku left urgently for a business trip, there was no conversation. ... Just an awkward silence.

"'Tachi! Blondie! Who am I going to sleep wif tommowow?" Hinata asked.

"With me (Un)." They said at the same time and then turned to look at each other.

"You can go ahead and choose Hinata." Itachi said.

"Hmm, ano! Him!" Hinata jumped up and stood on her chair. "Duckie!" She pointed to Sasuke.

'Wtf. Duckie?!' 'Darn, un.' 'Oh really?' '... With emo-boy?'

Hinata jumped up out of her chair and walked with Koku next to her, as usual.

"J-ja ne!" Hinata said while yawning.

ooo

In bed /w Gaara

Hinata couldn't sleep, and Gaara didn't sleep.

"Pandy?" Hinata asked.

"?" Was basically Gaara's response as he turned to Hinata.

"What's that thing that you have down there?" And then Hinata pointed at Gaara's crotch.

Psshhh. Scratch that, THIS was going to be a long night!

**Okay, now I'm off to do my report, sayonara. (Oh yeah, btw, sorry that this chapter is so short & you waited so long!) ;( I'm sorry I made you wait!**


	9. Ch 9

Yaayyss 2 the ppl voting for Sasuhinagaa! ;DD But that doesn't mean I don't love the guys who voted for Deihina or Itahina! I lurve you alllll! But Pandy-chan can't steal Deidei-chan. Oh no no. Cause I kidnapped him for my ficcie and I'm not givin' him up! 0; Anyway, onto the VERY VERY long-awaited chapter.

Gaara was somewhat sweating nervously. How the hell was he going to answer this? He wan't one to show emotions, but now he was kinda freaking out tremendously. He felt like beating the shit out of Adam and Eve. But mainly Adam.

Actually, Gaara was pissed rather than nervous.

Why the hell would a 5-year old ask such... such... such vulgar things!

While he was thinking about what he would say, he got hit with a 'Ken' doll. Ya know, the one from Barbie.

When he didn't respond, he got assulted with a Barbie doll. SO he turned toward Hinata with an evil, agitated look.

"You seriously _want_ to know?" Asked an agitated Gaara.

"Hai."

"Okay then, little girl." Gaara swiftly grabbed Ken, pulled off his doll-sized clothes, and shoved the dollie to Hinata.

"This doesn't explain anything!" Hinata threw it back to Gaara.

He growled in frustration. 'Gods, what the hell is this girl thinking?'

Then, unexpectedly, an abject wrapped with paper came crashing through the widow while Hinata jumped up and quickly grabbed the wrapped item.

Koku woke up from Lala land and sniffed the object. 'What is it supposed to be? Well? Tell me before I figure out that it's a timebomb and I'm a second too late. Fine. Don't speak, I'll figure it out myself then.'

Gaara stepped forward to snatch the mysterious object away, she quickly and carefully took the wrapper off, which had a note on the back, and she read it.

I'm back, if you haven't noticed.

Run while you can, but you can't.

So too bad "Sunny-chan."

You're going to be "Dead-chan" soon.

You know.

The neatly scrawled words turned her blood cold and emmited low, growling sounds from her chest.

She clutched the item in her hands that once brought her happiness and joy, but it now brought her sorrow and regret.

And fury.

Who the hell did they think they were? Who the hell did _all_ of them think they were?!

Hinata's whole body started to shake and tremble with fury, just pure anger.

She needed to get out of here now, and _fast_, or she would lose all control of herself.

"I- I need t-to go now." Her words were unsteady and angry.

"No, you can't leave. Remember what happened last time?"

"B-but I n-need to g-go now." Now Hinata's voice was deeper, and more sharp, and she started to shake more feriously now.

But before Gaara could even protest or even get a word out, Hinata and Koku sprinted out the door in the speed of light.

"Damn it."

ooo

My eyes were much darker now than before as I sprinted deeper into the woods by Sasuke's house with the thrown item around my neck. I needed to dispose of it. NOW.

'Calm down Hinata. Take deep breaths. Breathe.' Koku instructed.

"I-I can't." My voice came out shaky and in an unintended snarl.

I paused to stop in what my instincts told me where the heart of the forest was.

And then I started digging frantically and the collar around my neck itched, but I couldn't take it off, no matter what the circumstances.

I felt like a scared rabbit. All jerky and nervous.

Scared. Huh. An emotion I haven't felt in years and years.

When I thought I dug a ditch deep enough, deep enough to know it won't come into my head anymore and give me sweaty nightmares, I bowed my head toward the large hole, and pawed off the source of my nightmares.

ooo

"She what?" Itachi asked in monotone. "So you couldn't have lasted at least a few hours without something happening to her?"

"Look, she just ran off. How the hell was I supposed to know what she was gonna do?" Gaara defended himself.

ooo

"Now she'll never forgive herself." And his evil laugh started to fill the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyper is lying on the cold pavement with chalk lines surrounding her body.

Hinata: -pokes Hyper's motionless body with a stick- I think she's dead.

Gaara: She is...

Hinata: -gasp- 0.0

Deidara: Nani?! Now who's gonna type up that sexy Deihina story that not many people were anticipating for, yeah?! Huh? Huh?

Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke -thinking-: YES! Now I can molest/rape Hinata-hime without having the fear of that neko-teme threatening to castrate/kill me with a god damn butter knife.

Gaara: I meant dead to society.

Lusty fan boys: Aww shucks.

Hello all. I don't even feel like typing up an excuse anymore. Yes. I've gotten that lazy. Now go and read. -crawls back under rock she was currently living under-

ooo

As my paws padded silently through the forest, I thought. '_Is he actually still alive? __**Don't be ridiculous. You still remember what happened years ago, he can't be back. **__I dunno Koku-kun. You can never be too sure... __Never let your guard down. _'

I felt my paw being stabbed by a porcupine quill."_Aww, bitch!_" I hissed.

I slowly lifted up my left paw to examine the damage. The quill was lodged in so deep that you could see the tip sticking up on the other side of my paw.

As I was licking my bloody wound, my ears pricked up to the sound of footsteps. '_**Time to play lost pup.**_'

I agreed with Koku, so as soon as I heard the footsteps come closer, I put my head between my paws, put on the oh-so-famous kicked puppy look, and whimpered softly.

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzz-_

"Damn it Itachi! What the fuck do ya want, yeah?!"

"_... Any luck?_"

"SHUT UP! AND STOP FUCKIN' CALLING ME!!!" The man threw his phone at a tree and what was left of his cell phone landed near me.

"Damn Itachi... Made me break my fuckin' cell..." I heard him say. Then he tried to mimic Itachi's voice in his own demented way.

"Oh, Deidara. Have you found her yet? If you don't, I'll look for her myself. Hurry up, Deidara. Deidara this! Deidara that! Why doesn't he just shut up!" I heard him mutter.

When he went to pick up the remains of his cell phone, he saw me, with my head between my paws, and the huge puppy dog eyes and all.

Deidara gasped. "What are you doin' here, yeah? You poor thing."

I narrowed my eyes. He didn't sound like the usual Deidara she usually talked to. He sounded... different.

He quickly pulled out the quill and picked me up... surprisingly. In this form, I should have been about 200 or something pounds.

Then I noticed something. He had bandages wrapped around his hands. And his bandages were dripping.

When I looked more closely, the bandages were dripping... Was that drool?

Then I realized I was becoming woozy. I didn't know a fucking porcupine quill can make you drowsy... That was my last thought before I fell into unconsciousness.

ooo

"_Hebi-sama, Step one is accomplished."_

"_Good. Is Sstep two ready?"_

"_Hai. And the poison has entered her body successfully."_

"_You are dissmisssed."_

ooo

Hinata's POV

I felt the sunlight beat down on my closed eye lids. It was morning already.

I forced my eye lids open and checked my surroundings. Okay... awkward.

When I sat up, I noticed that I wasn't in my bed. Or in any where familiar. Shit.

And then I realized, fuck, I'm not even in my wolf form, am I? '_**Nope, you're not. You're in your half form.**_'

My hands traveled to the top of my head and I felt something furry, great.

I need to get out of here too.

ooo

Normal POV

"Yes, Leader-sama. It was a large wolf-like creature with purple and red streaks in it's fur, un."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And it's in my room."

"Then bring me there."

The man named Pein rose from his chair and followed the other man out of the dark room.

ooo

As Hinata heard footsteps get louder, she cursed and quickly hid under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

The door slowly creaked open and Hinata heard Deidara gasp and felt the warmth of her blanket slide off of her body.

Off of her nude body that is.

** Har har har. I'm kinda evil, aren't I?** **I know, the chapter's kinda short. v-v ****'Neway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-HIME!!! -throws confetti in the air- ;DD**

**I'mma hire all the Naruto boys to be your strippers! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well... It's been quite some time, ne? -.-;**

**Err, there's actually really no explanation to this. After not updating for a good year and a half, it tends to make ya feel a bit guilty and old x3**

**I sincerely apologize from the depths of my cold, shallow heart. Gomen ne! -bows furiously- But yeah, sorry guys. Anyways, in recent news, I can't believe that this story became relatively popular o_0 Geez, I just reread everything and I was terrible! I mean I still am, but... wow.**

**Yup... Those were the good ol' days.**

**Read nao! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

'Holy. Shit.' Was all that registered through Deidara's mind at the moment.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! I must be back in my normal body!' '**Hehe, yup.**' 'You're not making things any better, ya know.'

"Well, etto. . . This is a bit awkward," Sai said while he strolled right into the room.

Hinata's eye twitched while she quickly snatched the sheets and pulled them over her body for modesty. "Get. Out."

"Well, well, Hinata, aren't you interested why you're back to your normal form?"

"Fine. Just make it quick," She huffed. (and puffed and blew the house down) (--Jk,jk, I'm bored.)

"You remember that porcupine quill?" He said with a pregnant pause afterward.

"Go on," She nodded briskly.

"Well, what was in there wasn't the antidote."

"What the hell? That was just a huge waste of ti-" Hinata was cut off by Sai.

"Have some patience, hime."

Hinata's eyes narrowed when Sai used the pet name, and Sai just smiled a mocking smile.

"We injected the antidote while you were sleeping."

". . . You could have just said that in the beginning, you know," Deidara interjected.

A vein popped in Sai's head. "Shut up! It's called suspense, I read it in a book once."

"Is that all you base things on? Books? You do realize that there is a world outside."

"Both of you." Hinata said, and Deidara and Sai turned to her.

"Get. The fuck out." She said with her fist clenched.

Deidara neared Hinata and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Goodbye Hinata." And he kissed her lips softly. And hauled his ass out the door.

As for Hinata, she sat there. First in shock, then in anger. "You're damn lucky that I'm naked right now, or I would chase you down those fucking halls!" Hinata shouted while her cheeks burned red.

Sai sweat dropped while Deidara smiled to himself and quickened his walking pace.

"You too!" She furrowed her brows and Sai left while saying. "See you."

'**Like hell he is.**' 'Gee, Koku. What a way to wake up.'

Hinata got up and stretched. 'I'm so exhausted.'

The room was rather empty except for the bed, old lamp, and wardrobe. '**Heheh. Hey Hinata-chan, if you step inside, maybe you could discover Narnia.**' Koku joked.

Hinata chuckled.

She opened the double doors and she found...

Only one article of clothing, and that was a pitch black cloak with red stitching and red clouds everywhere.

'**Are they fucking serious?**' Koku growled inside my head. '**What if there's a sudden strong wind and that cloak flies up and shows people your-**'

Hinata interrupted with an embarrassed look on her face. 'Koku... Please stop... This is getting awkward.'

And like a stubborn child, he just harrumphed.

'Well... I guess this is all the clothing that there is in this _barren_ room.' Hinata thought and went ahead and put on the cloak.

'I have to say, Koku, the clouds look awfully familiar, don't you think?' '**So it wasn't just me...**'

Now that she had some clothes on, she sat on the bed and started to plot some schemes to get out of the room.

There was that one window, but upon close inspection, she could see that here was a thin string that if it were broken, then it would set off some sort alarm or trap, and she couldn't break the window because it would be too obvious and people would hear the shattering.

'Hmm, what to do, what to do....'

She looked at the vent. It was WAY too small for her 17 year old body. 'Nah.'

Then there was a sharp knock at the door, and a female voice was heard on the other side.

"Hey Hyuuga! Hurry up in there, Leader-sama is waiting for you!"

Hinata swung open the door. "I'm already done."

In front of her was a woman maybe in her late 20's with bright blue hair and a white origami flower in her hair.

She gestured for Hinata to follow her down the corridors.

Although she had many questions running through her head, she kept quiet and her face was wiped of emotions.

The halls were pitch dark and were only lit by the flickering candles that hung on the wall.

Hinata wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, so she was a bit startled when the woman spoke.

"We're here, and by the way, my name is Konan."

And before Hinata could say something, the woman left in a whirl of paper flower petals.

'Well... I've seen weirder things.' Hinata thought before facing the door.

She put on a stoic face and opened the door.

And then her face was set into shock when she saw who was behind those doors.

* * *

**A/N: Ohohoho! -evilchuckle- I know its been a year and a half and you guys were probably expecting something hardcore or at least a long ass chapter. If you are infact still interested in my stuff at least. And no, I don't think I'll ever lose interest in anime or fanfiction (hopefully).**

**Oh yeah! I think I might even draw Hinata in half form :D And unlike my horrid art when I was starting out, my drawing has gotten way better. So... check out my new deviant art account called CakeinaBag :) the link is: cakeinabag. deviantart. com **

**Just take away them pesky spaces. -stops advertising- x3**

**Goodnight, and I'll try to update more often :) **

**[And have shorter A/N's.]**


End file.
